Talk:Lich Bane/@comment-93.139.166.50-20130329151006
so.. i always wonder should i go for LB or HG first (akali case).. simple math says if i have HRevolver with LB, i'm around 190-200 AP / 100ish AD LB case (80 AP, +5% move speed): 200 AP = 50+150 (75%) = 200 extra magic damage every 2 seconds (which you have since q is low cooldown, unless you spam like newb) + 100 autoattack which is probably slower then 1per sec also, passive and revolver give: plus ~39% magic damage on autoattack (+39 for that 100ish) and 35% spell vamp DAMAGE IN ROUGH (per 2 sec proc period) = abilities +200+100+39 and you get 35% spell vamp HP 300 AP = 50+225 (75%) = 275 extra magic damage every 2 seconds pass/rev: plus ~56% magic damage on autoattack (+56 for that 100ish) and 35% spell vamp DAMAGE IN ROUGH (per 2 sec proc period) = abilities +275+100+56 and you get 35% spell vamp HP 500 AP = 50+375 (75%) = 425 extra magic damage every 2 seconds pass/rev: plus ~89% magic damage on autoattack (+89 for that 100ish) and 35% spell vamp DAMAGE IN ROUGH (per 2 sec proc period) = abilities +425+100+89 and you get 35% spell vamp HP In all three samples, AD damage is a bit higher since your AD goes up also.. but it's not as high as AP goes up.. LB conclusion - all three cases show item damage potential every 2 seconds, which is sustained with a bit lower starting burst then in HG case HG case (45 AD, 65 AP but i'll count same as for LB - ''80 so AP number is 15 points higher just so the starting math is rounded the same, 12% life steal, 20% spell vamp): 200 AP = USE HG 150 + 80 (40%) = 230 magic damage and apply slow for 2 sec + 145 autoattack Akali passive and HG passive give: plus ~39% magic damage on autoattack (+57 for that 145ish) and 12% life steal + 42% spell vamp '''STARTING DAMAGE IN ROUGH' = abilities +235+145+57 and you get 12% LS + 42% spell vamp HP back DAMAGE AFTER 2 SEC (just for LB example) = above minus 235 which came from HG usage = abilities + 145+57.. 300 AP = USE HG 150 + 120 (40%) = 270 magic damage and apply slow for 2 sec + 145 autoattack Akali passive and HG passive give: plus ~56% magic damage on autoattack (+81 for that 145ish) and 12% life steal + 42% spell vamp STARTING DAMAGE IN ROUGH = abilities +270+145+81 and you get 12% LS + 42% spell vamp HP back DAMAGE AFTER 2 SEC (just for LB example) = abilities + 145+81.. 500 AP = USE HG 150 + 200 (40%) = 350 magic damage and apply slow for 2 sec + 145 autoattack Akali passive and HG passive give: plus ~89% magic damage on autoattack (+129 for that 145ish) and 12% life steal + 42% spell vamp STARTING DAMAGE IN ROUGH = abilities +350+145+129 and you get 12% LS + 42% spell vamp HP back DAMAGE AFTER 2 SEC (just for LB example) = abilities + 145+129.. In all three samples, AD damage is a bit higher since your AD goes up also and it has more impact than in LB case HG conclusion - sustained damage is not as good as with LB though initial burst is higher and due to higher LS and SV may provide longer survivability LB vs HG I'd choose LB in most of the cases since Akali shouldn't have problems with most of the champs escaping her so slow from HG + a bit higher damage at start shouldn't matter so much.. also, there is always Rylai for slow + you get 5% from LB so you're at least as fast as most of the champs, if not faster.. I'd choose HG only if playing AD Akali. Survivability aspect shouldn't be an issue, your role is to burst in do your job and get out.. Shroud helps much so a bit higher LS or SV won't make a change if enemy has oracle or you're somehow exposed... Please refrain from trolling, if you want to prove a point, do it by example in numbers so logic may change my mind if I'm somehow mistaken.. Cheers d:)